


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by jenunjen96816



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: One shot. Chloe and Maze need to learn to give and take to make their relationship work.





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story set in the canonical world of Lucifer. I like the dynamic between Chloe and Maze, and I like thinking about the “What If…” of these two being in a relationship.
> 
> This starts after S2E15.
> 
> I have this as a one-shot for now, but may continue it if I can think of a good idea for a story (ideally a detective whodunit-type plot, like they have on the show).
> 
> In this story Chloe already knows Maze is a demon.
> 
> Warning - there is some adult stuff in here, but it's true to Maze's character, and not really the focus of the story (unless you want it to be. =)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.

“Hmmmm...”, Maze said. She appeared to be thinking, then shook her head. "Nah."

“Maze!” Chloe exclaimed incredulously. “What do you mean, ‘Nah’?”

“I mean, ‘nah’. I don’t want to do that.”

Chloe glared at Maze. They had come to pick Trixie up at school, and were now meeting with Trixie’s teacher, Ms. Grace. Earlier in the day, Ms. Grace has announced to the class that Trixie had won Student Of The Month, and as such, Ms. Grace was inviting Chloe and Maze to spend a day at the school with Trixie.

“Mrs. Smith, it’s quite an achievement to win Student Of The Month”, Ms. Grace said to Maze. “Trust me, it will be a fun day at the school. Most parents really enjoy being able to experience a full day at school with their child.” She smiled at Maze and then glanced at Chloe, who was still glaring at Maze, but managed a small smile at the teacher’s encouraging words.

“Sounds boring”, Maze said.

“Maze!” Chloe said sharply, then looked at Ms. Grace. “I’m sorry, can you give us a moment please?”

Ms. Grace looked at Chloe and Maze and then smiled politely. “Of course”, she said, then got up and left the classroom, leaving Chloe and Maze alone. Chloe followed the teacher out with her eyes and then turned back at Maze, still glaring.

“What?” Maze said, looking at Chloe, confused.

Chloe opened her mouth and was about to chastise Maze, when a thought that had come up many times in the last few months came up again: there will be some things that will take some getting used to in this relationship. It’s going to take work, she thought, and as she stared at her girlfriend, Chloe skipped to another thought that had come up often in the last month: I can’t believe that we’re …here, that this is happening. It’s a good thing, I think, she thought, but…how did this even happen? And when? It’s been a few months maybe? And was it the kiss we shared, going undercover at Starford Academy? There had been more to that kiss than Chloe had initially wanted to admit to herself. Or maybe it was living together, despite all of Maze’s…well, idiosyncrasies. Maybe it was that it finally became obvious that she was never going to get back together with Dan, and despite all of the things that seemed to have been pointing towards something happening between her and Lucifer, things between had them never panned out. But here she was, Chloe Decker, detective and mother, with Mazikeen Smith, demon and bounty hunter. Chloe and Maze. Together. More than friends. More than roommates. Sharing a life together. Looking back, she could have never imagined a life where she would be in a relationship with someone like Maze, but things were good, Chloe thought to herself. Mostly. Except for moments like these, when Maze could be infuriatingly oblivious towards her feelings. But then, Chloe reminded herself, Maze is not human, and human emotions are not normal for her. In fact, this whole thing is not normal, for a demon and a human to become lovers. That was something Dr. Martin had told them at their first couples counseling session, a few months ago. There would be challenges. She exhaled deeply to calm herself down, then took Maze’s hands in her own.

“Hon, this is a big deal for Trixie”, Chloe said, “and it would mean a lot to her, and to me, if you came, okay?” 

Maze looked back at Chloe, thinking about what Dr. Martin had said.

 

_  
“I think it’s wonderful that you two are going to try to make a relationship work”, Dr. Martin said. “But of course there will be challenges, and it’s important to acknowledge those challenges and work on them. So, let’s take a few minutes right now to acknowledge some challenges.” She smiled and then looked at Chloe. “Chloe, what is one challenge you would like Maze to work on?”_

_“I would like Maze to-“ Chloe started, but Dr. Martin cut her off._

_“Chloe, remember how we agreed to start”, Dr. Martin reminded her._

_“Sorry”, Chloe said. She looked at Maze, took her hands, and smiled at her._

_”There we go”, Dr. Martin said._

_Chloe glanced at Dr. Martin and then looked back at Maze. “Maze, I think you’re amazing, and there are so many wonderful things about you, but if I could ask you to work on something, I’d like you to try to think about doing things for other people, and those things themselves may not be important to you, but you do them because they are important to_ people _who are important to you.”  
_

 

“Hon, you once said to me, 'Now that I'm stuck here, I need to figure out my place in this world, and how I fit in', remember?" Chloe said. "Well, I'll tell you: You're my girlfriend. We live together. With Trixie. You're like a second mother to her. We're a family, hon. That's your place in this world. That's where you fit in. Family, with me and Trixie. And families do things for each other."

Maze stared at Chloe, thinking. “Okay, fine”, she said. “But I get to arrest you later.”

At that, Chloe’s breath hitched. She knew what that meant, and thinking about it made her blush a bit, but turnabout was fair play. If they were going to make this work, they would both have to give, in order to get.

 

_  
“Thank you, Chloe”, Dr. Martin said, then turned to Maze. “Now, Maze, what is a challenge that you would like Chloe to work on?”_

_“You mean besides being totally uptight-“_

_“Maze…?” Dr. Martin said, cutting her off._

_“Ugh”, Maze grunted, then rolled her eyes. “Fine”, she said. She looked at Chloe and took her hands in her own. “Chloe, you’re wonderful, but you need to stop being so damn uptight all the time.”_

_“What-“ Chloe exclaimed loudly, but Dr. Martin cut her off._

_“Chloe, please – let Maze continue”, Dr. Martin said._

_“Look, babe, I’m just saying, like when we’re in bed-“_

_“Oh no-”, Chloe started to protest, but Dr. Martin held up her hand._

_“Chloe, I'm sensing that this may be a sensitive subject, but we can’t overcome challenges if we don’t address them", Dr. Martin said. "Remember, this is a safe zone here. Nothing leaves this room. So we should be open to discussing anything”, Dr. Martin said._

_“Babe, you used to wonder why it never happened between you and Lucifer. Well, maybe it's because you were too uptight for him. I mean, he even used to tell you that to your face, that you should loosen up. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you two didn't end up together, because I like having you", Maze said, and at that Chloe softened and smiled slightly. "But Lucifer is right - you are too uptight. I mean, when's the last time you even got any, before me, not including Detective Douche?" Maze asked. Chloe's smile disappeared, and she started to protest, but then she remembered she was supposed to let her partner finish, so she kept silent and stared at her girlfriend. "Speaking of Detective Douche, I know you guys had a boring five-minute routine, but with me, maybe you could try to be a little less like a dead fish…” Maze said, trailing off. She let go of Chloe's hands, per her own two hands together, and made a fish-flopping-on-the-ground motion, as Chloe rolled her eyes.  
_

 

Chloe stared at Maze for a moment and then smiled, almost shyly. “Fine, you can ‘arrest’ me later”, she said, rolling her eyes.

Maze smiled back, then called out to the door. “Okay, teacher person, we're ready!”

Ms. Grace entered the room, saw Chloe and Maze holding hands and smiling, and smiled herself. “So, what did you two decide? Are both of you going to spend the day with Trixie?”

“Yes, we are”, Chloe said, smiling back.

“I’ll go to Trixie’s school day thing”, Maze said, and Ms. Grace’s smile grew wider. “But in return I get to handcuff my girlfriend to the bed and strip search her.”

“Oh…” Ms. Grace gasped. Her smile disappeared and she turned pale.

“Maze!” Chloe barked in shock and embarrassment. She turned red and let go of her girlfriend’s hands.

Maze looked at Chloe and then at Ms. Grace, and then back at Chloe. “What?” she said innocently.

 

********

 

“Thanks for spending the whole day at school with me”, Trixie said. She was in bed. Chloe and Maze were tucking her in. The three of them had spent all day at the school, then had gone out for dinner after.

“You’re welcome, Monkey. I had fun. Did you have fun?” Chloe asked. 

“Yep”, Trixie said and smiled, then turned to Maze. “Thanks for coming, Maze. Did you have fun too?”

Maze stared at Trixie for a moment, thinking about what to say. It had been a long day around a bunch of noisy humans doing boring things, and really the main reason she had gone was because it meant she could get her girlfriend to engage in some kinky sex later, but, if she was being totally honest with herself, it had made her feel…well, good, that both Trixie and Chloe had been excited that she had attended. It was hard to describe, and an unusual feeling, to feel good about something like that, as opposed to the usual things that made her feel good, like carnal pleasures. Must be this…humanity thing, that she was getting used to. “Um…I had fun if you had…um…because you had…fun…whatever. Yes. Fun”, she stumbled through, then offered up a small smile.

Trixie smiled back, and the three of them sat there for a moment, then Chloe said, “Alright Monkey, lights out”, she said, then leaned over and kissed her daughter. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight mom”, Trixie said, then looked at Maze and held up her fist. “Knuckles?”

Maze made a fist and held it up. “Knuckles”, she said back. She bumped her fist against Trixie’s and then said, “Goodnight, tiny human.”

“Goodnight Maze”, Trixie said. Chloe smiled at the scene, and then she and Maze got up and left the room, Chloe turning off the lights on the way out.

“Thanks again for coming today”, Chloe said, taking Maze’s hand, as they walked down the hallway.

“It was…whatever...fun”, Maze said.

“Look hon”, Chloe said, stopping just outside their bedroom. “I know you weren’t exactly jumping for joy at the thought of going, but it really meant a lot to both of us that you came.” She stared at Maze for a moment, then took her other hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They stayed like that for a moment, lips locked, then Chloe pulled back slowly. “Hi”, she breathed out.

“Hi”, Maze said back. She smiled, and Chloe smiled back, and then Maze said, “Guess what?”

“What?” Chloe said.

Maze paused for a moment, then spun Chloe around and pushed her up against the wall. “You’re under arrest!” she yelled. Chloe yelped and laughed, and Maze pushed her into their bedroom. She shut the door and slammed her lips against Chloe's, then tore off Chloe’s shirt.

“Maze!” Chloe said, gasping. “I like that shirt!”

“I’ll get you another one”, Maze said, kissing Chloe’s neck. Chloe gasped, and then Maze spun Chloe around, gently pushed her down onto all fours onto the bed, then grabbed her fuzzy handcuffs from the bedstand drawer and handcuffed Chloe’s wrists to the headboard. “Gotcha!” she breathed into Chloe’s ear and smiling wickedly. 

“I didn’t do anything bad!” Chloe protested, playing along. They’d done this before. She still felt a bit silly, but role playing was one of Maze’s turn-ons, and as much as it made Chloe blush sometimes, she had to admit – after years of vanilla sex with Dan, followed by a long dry spell after their breakup, it was nice to have an exciting sex life now. True, some of Maze's desires made her blush with embarrassment, but she was working through that, and, much to her chagrin, even starting to enjoy some of Maze's games.

“Well, _I’m_ about to”, Maze said back. Chloe heard what sounded like Maze removing her own dress, and then felt a sharp sting as Maze snapped her bra.

“Hey!" Chloe snapped playfully. Maze chuckled, then ripped the bra off of Chloe. "I like that bra too!” Chloe said. She pouted, but then smiled.

“I’ll get you another one of those too”, Maze said, then started making her way down Chloe’s back, planting kisses and light bites along the way. Chloe gasped, reveling in the feeling of Maze’s kisses and nips, combined with Maze’s naked breasts on her back. Then she felt Maze pull her jeans off of her hips. She wriggled her legs, helping Maze remove them the rest of the way, then felt Maze tear off her underwear. “And I’ll get you another pair of those”, Maze said.

“You better”, Chloe said, smiling. She looked back over her shoulder but Maze guided her head back.

“Eyes front when you’re being searched”, Maze said.

“Yes ma’am”, Chloe said. She turned her head back around, then gasped as she felt Maze’s finger enter her folds.

“Hmmmm…nothing yet”, Maze said, establishing a rhythm, “but we’ll need to keep searching.”

“Mmmmm…” Chloe moaned as Maze slipped in another finger, then gasped, feeling Maze’s tongue trail down her back. “Oh my God”, Chloe said, as Maze’s tongue trailed over her ass. Maze’s tongue switched places with her fingers, and her thumb went to Chloe’s clit. Chloe gasped as Maze found her rhythm with her tongue and thumb, and then yelped slightly when Maze spanked her.

“Let me know when you’re there”, Maze breathed out, then went back to work.

Chloe closed her eyes, her body tingling, heart racing, her breath turning to pants. She rode the sensation for a few more minutes, tension building, then cried out, “Oh my God, Maze!” Maze kept her tongue and thumb working, then with her other hand started alternating between spanking Chloe and playing with her ass. Chloe held on for another moment, and then cried out, straining against the handcuffs, pleasure rolling through her body in waves. Maze stayed working throughout, then came up top behind Chloe and kissed her neck as Chloe eased off.

“Hi”, Maze breathed into Chloe’s ear, as Chloe’s body sagged in bliss.

“Hi”, Chloe breathed back. She turned her head around and her lips met Maze’s. Their tongues danced for a moment, mixed with tender kissing, and then Chloe said, “So, are you going to let me out of these handcuffs?”

Maze stared at her for a moment. “Only if you now search me”, she said with a wicked smile.

Chloe stared at her. She was exhausted and sated, but she knew that if she didn’t return the favor, Maze would pull out her toys and satisfy herself, and she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep through that anyway, lying next to a demonically howling Maze.

“Yes, hon – I’ll search you now”, Chloe said to Maze, then smiled. "But you're taking me out tomorrow night. A real date - candlelight, good food, kisses..." Chloe trailed off.

“Hmmmm...”, Maze said, thinking. Turnabout was fair play. She smiled back and said, "Deal", then broke the handcuffs off Chloe’s wrists, laid herself back on the bed, picked Chloe up, and placed her girlfriend between her legs...


End file.
